The Deepest Love
by RoseRed
Summary: Sequel to 'The Love of a Friend.' Ten years after Hermione's death, Ron and Harry are still together, but how long can their love last?
1. In the Bedroom

The Deepest Love By RoseRed Chapter One - In the Bedroom  
  
(Sequel to 'The Love of a Friend.')  
  
Harry Potter sat on the large deck of their summer home; he was just 'admiring the view' as he called it. From here he could see the entire south side of their villa. He used that as an excuse, but in reality he could just see into Ron's workshop. Ron had decided to try a more creative edge to life, and had become an award winning artist. He created large, glorious statues which were a favorite garden ornament in many other rich wizard and muggle estates. From his perch on the second floor Harry could see Ron working tirelessly, glossy from the sweat, tan from the sun and bare-chested due to the excessive heat. Harry could spend hours just watching Ron work.  
  
After Hermione's death ten years ago, Ron and Harry's love had only been strengthened. Nothing could ever ruin their bond. After Hogwarts, Harry had been signed on to play seeker for the Chudly Cannons. With their combined incomes, they could have anything they wanted. This villa, located in Spain, was just their summer home. In the winter they lived in an expensive part of Wizard London.  
  
Harry could see Ron returning up the path towards the back entrance. He could hear him entering, and heard their main house-elf, Poppy, ask him if he wanted anything. Harry, trying his best to be sexy, lay down on their huge, brass bed. He pulled the sating sheets over so that just his chest was exposed, and waited. Harry heard Ron enter, and was slightly discouraged when he heard the shower start. Harry pulled up the covers and pouted. All the while Ron was sneaking up behind him. Right when Harry closes his eyes, Ron pounced.  
  
"Ahh! Ron you scared me!" Harry shouted, pretending to be angry.  
  
"I know, that was the point. Anyways, before I start to devour you with kisses, I thought you would like to know that I just finished the statue for the American muggle president."  
  
"Oh, Ron! I'm so proud of you!" Ron had been hired to build a beautiful statue of the American's whole family. It had taken him more then half of a year.  
  
Ron, just wanting to have some fun, ignored Harry's comments and began showering him with kisses. Harry, who was lying underneath Ron, managed to flip Ron over with a carefully coordinated move. Ron simply smirked as Harry's kisses began to move lower. Harry began at Ron's shoulders, and stopped to bite at Ron's neck until there was a small purple bruise. Harry slowly moved his sloppy kisses to Ron's nipples. He took careful time on each of them so that they were nice little peaks. Harry knew that made Ron want more. Slowly, he made his way to the waistband of Ron's pants. With one quick movement he whisked them off to see an already ready Ron. Slowly, having now become excellent in this art, Harry licked the very tip, and then trailed his tongue downwards. Hearing Ron moan was enough to encourage Harry to slide it all into his mouth. He sucked for what seemed like an eternity to Ron before Harry swallowed all of Ron's seed.  
  
Ron looked down at Harry with a silent stare before pulling him up for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you, Harry." He whispered, "It's your turn now, Love."  
  
"I'd love to stay and hump your brains out, but I've got practice in twenty minutes." Harry said with a smirk. He did love to tease Ron.  
  
"You're kidding!" Ron shouted with a false anger.  
  
"Nope. See you later, Love." Then, with a pop, Harry disaperated.  
  
----Well, there you go. The sequel has started. It's short, but I promise you all I will try and make my chapters longer this time. This one was mainly just to explain some things. RoseRed 


	2. Important Author's Note! I need help wr...

Author's Note!  
  
I'm looking for someone, not a beta, but a person who is wonderful at writing sex scenes! I'm really not that talented in that area of writing. I need someone that will write short bouts of fluff for my stories. If you're interested, let me know. Send me your pen name, and the name of one of your stories that had some good scenes in it to see if you qualify. Thanks!  
  
RoseRed 


End file.
